Mio Takamiya (Canon)/Muhammedmco
|-|Sealed= |-|Spirit Form= Summary Mio Takamiya (崇宮澪, Takamiya Mio?) is a mysterious person connected to both Shido and Mana's past. She is also known as the Spirit of Origin (始原の精霊, Shigen no Seirei?), due to her existence being the source for the appearance of other Spirits. she was summoned into the world by Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman Isaac. However, her summoning also caused the first spacequake in history at some point of the frontier between China and Mongolia, killing over 150 million people and starting a chain of similar disasters around the world that would last approximately six months. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Mio Takamiya Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: The Spirit of Origin, Code name: Deus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; Mio possesses an Eternal life), Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies physical damage to an extent), Memory Manipulation (Erased all kurumi's memory, planed to erase all memories of "Shido Itsuka" from the world), Reality Warping (As the spirit of origin, she is able to rewrite reality, Westcott wanted the power of the spirit of origin for rewriting the entire world. Can also manipulate the fabric of the reality to make all the events she want becoming reality with Eden, Eden's power is summarized by Reine as "the power to redo the world until the user gains the desired result", where Rinne Sonogomi used it to manipulate reality to erase the events when Shido died and remade the world to grant all his wishes), Law Manipulation (Mio's main power is based on manipulate the laws of the world with the angel Ain Soph, she can instantanously create all law she want, she especially created a law where nothing can affect "Mio Takamiya" and reverted to the user of the attacks, Prevent everyone to escape to her dimension by creating a law where "nobody can escape from the dimension" and many other law to kill all other spirits, she is stated to have the control to all law of the world), Death Manipulation (Her second power, the angel of death is able to kill instantanously all living and even non-living things like robots, energy and even objects. Her power is described to reduce everythings into zero and completly ignore durability), Existence Erasure (The third power of Mio's angels, Ain has the power to completly erase the existence of the targets, he is described as ignore all laws and erase the target completly, vanished into nothingness), Power Bestowal (Granted The Spirits their powers, as well as Shido's ability to seal the powers of the Spirits' powers), Healing, Flight, Absorption (Can absorb people into her womb by kissing them, effectively making him/her her son/daughter), Resistance to Information Analysis (she is able to hide literally all infos about her, machines can't analyze her and even the angel Rasiel who possesses the Omniscience ability can't see informations about her), Life Manipulation (Unaffected by Kurumi's "Time devourer"), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by the space time rip caused by the spacequakes), Time Stop (According to Kurumi, she has no way to defeat Mio, even with her time abilities which bypass durability), Mind Manipulation (Spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control, Shidou with the use of Gabriel can't even affect her), Can use all of the Spirits' powers, which are: Master Swordsman, Dimensional Travel, Cloth Manipulation (Can replicate any cloth she sees), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can create energy blasts, slashes, and forcefields, where she use the light surrounding her to protect herself from attacks), Summoning (Can summon a throne for transportation and carries her sword), Teleportation (Can teleport herself to any location she wants. And like Origami, Mio can unconsciously teleport herself if she is in danger, like when Origami teleported to avoide Tohka's attacks unconsciously), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (rain and hailstorm), Danmaku (With the rain of icicles. Can also thousands of light bomb in an instant), Absolute Zero (With Zadkiel's ice beam), Time Manipulation (With her Zafkiel, Mio can manipulate time in various ways. She can accelerate time to blitz enemies, decelerate time, stop the flow of time of whoever she hits with her bullets, summon her past self who has her physical abilites and time travel), Spatial Manipulation (Can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes"), BFR (Spacequakes can send anything in their path outside of time and space), Durability Negation (Spacequakes can tear away anything in their path by destroying time and space), Age Manipulation (Can cause a target or a subject to age), Clairvoyance (She can peek into the past of a target, and take a glimpse of the future), Flight, Acausality (Types 1 and 3: Even if you kill Mio in the past, she will always exist in the present and throughout multiple timelines, and isn't affected at all by the presence of multiple "her" in the same present), Teleportation, Duplication (Can duplicate herself and create clones which can send people into her dark dimension), Shadow Manipulation (Her shadow is a dimension where all her time clones reside when outside of battle), Soul Manipulation (Her shadow absorbs other's lifespans to add to her own and absorbs the powers of her opponents in range, makes unresistant people unconscious and can still weaken resistant targets), Fire Manipulation, Axe and Cannon proficiency, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Wind Manipulation (Mio has the ability to manipulate wind around her, and can make nigh unlimited wind attack as long as air exist), Weather Manipulation (Mio's mere presence can create a hundred kilometer's massive storm cloud, they change the climate around), Hurricane Creation (Can create massive hurricanes bigger than the whole Japan, and can exist inside it to protect her from enemies), Electricity Manipulation (Can envelop her body with lightning), Mind Manipulation, Spacequakes summoning, Statistics Amplification (The sound of her angel can increase statistics), Pain Manipulation (She can decrease pain sensation with her voice), Shapeshifting (Mio can transform herself into anything she want, humans or object), Teleportation, Transmutation (Much like Natsumi, Mio has the ability to transmute everything she want, as Natsumi can transform the target into an inoffensive object/being, she turned missiles into carrots and AST members in inanimate things to neutralize them. She turned spirits into childsfligh to make them harmless), Power Mimicry (Through her Transformation ability, Mio can copy the powers of the target), Light Manipulation (Her angel can manipulate light. She can creates rays of light, turning herself into light or create many bomb of light), Darkness Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Future Manipulation (Her angel Rasiel, has the ability to modify the future by controlling it, everythings she rewrite in rasiel will become true, she called this ability as "future describing" a power that control future events), Nigh-Omniscience with Rasiel (Raisel is a near omniscient angel, it knows everything about the whole world), Reality Warping, Precognition, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Her inverse form, beelzebub, has the power to instantanously trap the opponents insides book with the Phantom Library, leaving them into fictionnal worlds where Powers are nullified), Magic (Can infuse magic through objects to give more strength on them), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Mio's main power is based on Sealing, with this power, she can seal on a conceptual level, she can seal or unlock memories of peoples, powers, emotions, space-time, the target’s function, an holographic projection and even the rotation of a planet. When she sealed all memories related to shidou, all memories of all person who know it has been erased, even memories from the Fraxinus'data), Space-Time Manipulation (The power of mukuro's angel can manipulate space time by unlocking it, she create wormhole and can use them to travel freely across the cosmos, whormholes can also absorb and redirect attacks around the opponent), Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification (With Michael's sealing, she can nullify and erase the power of the target, preventing it to use any abilities), Gravity Manipulation (With whormholes, she increase gravity and absorb peoples through wormholes, leaving them in space), Statistics Amplification with Shifuru release, Matter Manipulation (Her manipulation is an extension of her sealing ability, she can deconstruct, desintegrates molecules and even particles), Void Manipulation (Her power is described to return everythings in nothingness), Regeneration Negation (High, possibly Low-Godly), Invisibility (Kerubiel can turn itself invisible), Causality Manipulation (Like Rinne, who when she modified the reality, she become Shido's childhood friend that was always with him ever since they were kids), Summoning (Can summon pseudo-spirits), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate roots that absorb consciousness, where Rinne used this to defeat Shido without killing him) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Created a space known as "Territory", which was described as a dimension parallel to ours, containing different laws, rules and natural occurrences. Her birth created the Spirit Dimension, which is a universe the coexist with the material universe. Considered the Supreme Being, with every Spirit and Demon being naught but an aspect of her true power. Her powers is declared by the narrator capable of wipe out all of existence, which include two Universes, the main world and the Spirits world) Speed: At least FTL (Completly outclassed all Spirits and killed them, even shido with Time acceleration can't attack her, Mio should be faster than the speed of Mukuro's chromatics ray). Higher with Aleph. Omnipresent within her Territory Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Resisted the attacks of Tohka, who absorbed the power of all Sephira crystals, including Mio's) Stamina: Limitless Range: Dozen of kilometers with Death Manipulation, High Universal with Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Dimensional Travel Standard Equipment: Her Astral Dress and her angels: Ain Soph Aur, Ain Soph and Ain Intelligence: Very High (Deceived and manipulated Kurumi to help her purify the Sephira crystals. She gained Kotori's confidence to the point of being her best friend besides winning other spirits without raising any suspicion even as she continued with her plan to convert humans into Spirits, She was the operation analyst of "Ratatoskr"). Nigh-Omniscient with Rasiel Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Ain Soph Aur = *'Ain Soph Aur(万象聖堂 (アイン・ソフ・オウル):' (Banshō Seidō lit. Sanctuary of All Things In Creation): A flower containing a silhouette of Mayuri at the center of the petals. Following the command to bloom, the flower constantly emits particles of light that instantly kills everyone that comes in contact with it, except for those protected by an Astral Dress or a strong enough . Her light of "absolute death" can't be countered by any defense regardless of the Durability and the composition of it, even things that have no life can be killed by imposing "death" on them, this light killed, Nia Described this ability as a "light of absolute death" that "reduces everything to zero in the blink of an eye" *'Henet [蕾砲 (ヘネツ )]:' Summons a small palm size flower bud that releases a concentrated energy beam of particles from Ain Soph Aur. Anything that comes in contact with the energy beam will instantly die regardless of any defense. Mio is able to impose death without using attacks, she can "order things to die" Returning them into zero, she wiped out all shidou's attcks just by order those to die. |-|Ain Soph = *'Ain Soph ( 輪廻楽園 (アイン・ソフ):' (Rinne Rakuen lit. Samsara of Paradise): A huge tower decorated with flowers and branches that pierces the sky and reshapes the surrounding landscape, giving it a monochrome, chessboard-like appearance. Within this area of effect, Mio can freely manipulate the laws of reality. She also states that the was originally derived from this ability. She is stated to have the control of all logics and law of the world. |-|Ain = *'Ain (アイン):' An Angel of the void without a physical form. Described as Mio's trump card, it instantly illuminates the entire world with light before erasing whomever or whatever she desires from reality. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 2